


make you feel unpretty too

by paperclipbitch



Series: femslash100 drabbles [49]
Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Femslash Drabbletag 6, Pre-Canon, Pre-Femslash, Pre-Movie(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 21:09:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5020621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperclipbitch/pseuds/paperclipbitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And, sure, Mal’s a bitch, but only on days with a ‘y’ in them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	make you feel unpretty too

**Author's Note:**

> [Title from _Unpretty_ by TLC] Ha, so, this isn't at all Disney in tone at all, and is set pre-movie on the Isle of the Lost, because you can't tell me an island full of villains isn't the _most murdery place ever_. Written for **femslash100** 's drabbletag for the prompt _beauty_.

They’re having another power cut, the third this week, because whatever the priorities of Auradon are, it’s not providing their ghettoised bad guys with electricity. 

The street lights have gone out, and the streets themselves are awash with shouting and mayhem and naked flames. 

Mal likes chaos, but not this kind; riots to be ignored by everyone, people hammering at the barrier that will never let them out, punching each other to bloody pulps in bitter dark corners. She stays indoors, and listens to Carlos and Jay bicker, idly watches Evie painting her nails by candlelight.

The power’s always pretty dodgy, and some months their food deliveries are late in coming, but Evie and her mom never seem to run out of beauty products, primping and curling and powdering endlessly, even while their city burns and echoes with screams.

“Why do you bother with all that crap?” Mal asks, kicking at Evie’s chair.

Evie’s carefully painted lips twist; she shoots Mal a glare that no amount of frosted eyelashes can soften.

And, sure, Mal’s a bitch, but only on days with a ‘y’ in them.

“Who exactly are you dolling yourself up for?” Mal demands, in the mood to keep pushing. “There’s no princes here, no boys worth a damn, no fairytale endings.”

Evie gives her a long, long deliberate look; eventually she sighs. “You’re an idiot, Mal,” she says, raises her wet nails to her lips to blow.

Mal looks away first; she gets the feeling she’s missed something.


End file.
